


God Tamer x Tiso (working titile)

by orphan_account



Category: Hollow Knight (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, high school setting, i dunno
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:47:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26088919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Title is pretty self explanatory
Relationships: God Tamer/Tiso (Hollow Knight)
Kudos: 6





	God Tamer x Tiso (working titile)

It was night in the City of Tears.

A dark and stormy night.

Tiso Spencer, 15, sat in Elderbug’s Tavern trying to drown his sorrows in a tall glass of beer. He gulped down the amber liquid, hiccuped, and called, “Bartender! Another drink!”

Elderbug, the bar’s elderly proprietor, stepped out from behind the counter. “I don’t think so, Tiso. You’ve had more than enough already.”

“Oh, come on, Elderbug. I’ve only had a tiny bit. It’s not like I’m drunk,” he said, standing and stumbling. 

Elderbug eyed the large pile of empty glasses on Tiso’s booth. “Yes, you are. Go home. And don’t even think about driving. You can pick up your car in teh morning.”

“Aww, Elderbug...” Tiso whined.

Elderbug cut him off with a flick of his hand. “No. And that’s final.”

Something in this elderly bug’s voice hinted that he was more than he let on. Tiso backed down. “Alright, I’ll be going now,” he said, stumbling out the door.

“Good night, Tiso,” Elderbug said.

“I love you, man,” Tiso called back.

(._.)

**Author's Note:**

> You probably wondering one thing:
> 
> Why the fuck is Tiso drinking?
> 
> The only answer I can give is:
> 
> Fuck it it’s my story.


End file.
